Eashoa: The Book
by Narnia Miss
Summary: A prequal to Talcar and Twins, Jakin and Marion get a book of the future, and past. They use it to helo others in the future.
1. Attack

Jakin hid a yawn behind his hand as he slid onto the wooden bench in the small cottage

Jakin hid a yawn behind his hand as he slid onto the wooden bench in the small cottage. Mondays always made him tired for some reason. Maybe because he had just had another camping outing with Marion.

It certainly had not been as exciting as the time when they had been transported back in time to help save the kingdom from the evil magician Quinn. This outing they had amused themselves with going back to the same waterfall where they had been before. Jakin knew Marion was also disappointed when nothing exciting happened to them, but they still held onto hope as they remembered what Marion's pendant said. They had both gotten pendants from Eashoa, whom had given the pendants to them before they left the kingdom. Part of Marion's pendant had said, "Wait for My call." Now Jakin fingered his own pendant, remembering his friends Melech and Caspar. Both brave and loyal, they were the best friends he'd ever had. He missed them a lot. His thoughts were interrupted when someone slid into the seat next to him, and nudged his elbow. Wild red curly hair bounced around her face as Marion grinned at him. She knew he'd been lost in thought, and also knew that if their teacher didn't hurry up, she'd likely join him. Ezra Bumbly was the most_ boring_ teacher they'd ever had. He was nothing like Fagar, their science teacher, who was this term teaching them some few basic magic tricks. He was also nothing like Miss Brittillia, their history teacher. They loved hearing about past wars and battles, and the time when King Talcar beat the demons, and Romulus. Mr. Bumbly taught math, which in Marion and Jakin's mind, was the most boring, and useless subject in the world. Marion made a face at her brother, and then pushed her hand over her mouth as Jakin made a face back. But he didn't just make a face back; he proceeded to make fun of Mr. Bumbly, copying his dull face, and manner, mouthing the words as the man spoke them. Marion's face grew bright red as she struggled to keep the laughter from bubbling out, but after two minutes, she couldn't keep it in any longer. As she let out a burst of laughter, resulting in a look of shock in their teacher's face. All the students swung around to look at Marion, who by now had tears pouring down her cheeks from laughing. She struggled to control herself as she felt Bumbly tower over her, and after a few moments, only a few giggles could be heard.

"Are you quite finished, Miss Marion? I will not have you or your brother," here he glared at Jakin, "disrupting this class. As your punishment, you will please go outside, and strip a birch tree of one of the branches. Now!" Marion fumed silently inside, all traces of laughter gone. It was extremely humiliating for a fourteen year old girl to be whipped publicly in front of the whole class, and Marion knew she would never let him do it. So instead, she grabbed her skirts and walked quickly from the room, swiftly making her way home.

Jakin and the whole class waited silently for Marion to return. Jakin felt awful, and knew he couldn't let Marion take the punishment for his doing. He stood to his feet, and made his way across the wooden floor to where the teacher stood, waiting. "Mr. Bumbly, I was the one who made Marion laugh. Please, let me take her punishment. It was really my doing."

"No, young Jakin. Your sister is already too unruly, and needs to be taught some control. Go fetch her at _once._ She is stalling!"

Jakin walked out of the room, fists clenched. The mad was not going to touch his sister. That was for certain. He reached the tall birch tree that was already leaning, and quite bare of its branches. His sister was no where to be found, and Jakin knew his she would rather face their mother's wrath than be whipped by Mr. Bumbly. She ambled back toward the school cottage, enjoying the slight breeze from outside. Inside the house is was stifling hot, and it seemed as if it were hard to breathe. Stepping inside the cottage, he took a deep breath, and said, "She's gone home, Mr. Bumbly. You know she hates to be unfairly treated and whipped in front of the whole class. I'm going home too. I am also asking my mother if we may be exempt from your class for this year. I do not think that we should be present with someone who is unfair. Do you?"

Jakin did not think a person's face could get so red. But apparently Ezra Bumbly's face _could_ get this red, for his face appeared to be the color of a tomato. Now the man reached behind his desk for a long yardstick that he kept for extreme occasions, and he smacked his palm with it saying, "I have heard quite enough, Jakin! I will not be talked to in this manner. As your schoolteacher, I may choose to punish you however I will! Now, come forward!" But Jakin had had enough. He was taller than Bumbly, and he ached to show the man who was stronger. But restraining himself, he merely walked to the door, deciding it was time to go home. But he stopped when he heard, _wham!_ And the yardstick hit him in the back with a sharp pain. The man had turned the yardstick sideways, the edge catching Jakin in the shoulder. It felt like his shoulder had been cut, and Jakin wanted more than anything to turn back and show the teacher a thing or two. But after standing there a moment cooling off, he continued forward, out the door. Now he knew that Ezra could have an awful temper at times, but he hadn't expected the man to come after him, and continue to land blows on Jakin's body. But he did. He ran right at Jakin, whacking him for all he was worth. Jakin started to walk faster, shielding his face with his upraised arms. The blows came steadily faster and harder, making Jakin wince as his arms started bleeding from numerous cuts. Ezra was beyond control now, as he threw the yardstick down, and threw himself at the young boy. Jakin felt a fist connect with his face, and his head was jerked backward. _Now he was angry._ Jakin wanted to desperately fight back, to defend himself. When Bumbly hit him again in the face, this time hitting his nose, Jakin was about to defend himself when he heard a man yell, "Get him off, he'd going to kill the boy!" And then not four seconds later, he heard several feet pounding from different directions, and felt Ezra being lifted off of him. The man kicked and yelled, throwing weak punches at the men who had grabbed him, while two men hoisted Jakin to his feet, patting his back and asking, "Are you ok, Jakin? Tell us what happened here." For everyone knew everyone in the village, and Jakin and Marion were two favorite children. Marion was known for her spunk and wit, while Jakin was known for his friendliness, and lighthearted smile. Now the men took in Jakin's bruised and beaten face, and more than one man there wanted to defend Jakin like he was their own child.

"Well, I must be honest with you, Tom. (Tom was one of the men there.) Marion and I were quite bored in the room, and we were restless. I began to make fun of Mr. Bumbly, and Marion was having an awful time keeping in her laughter. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and just had to let out and laugh. Mr. Bumbly called her to go get a switch, but she went home. She was just too embarrassed, and mother would have punished her anyway. So I told Mr. Bumbly that, and more, too. I told him he was unfair and mean, and then he got out his yardstick, and told me to come forward. But I told him no, and walked out. So he chased after me, and you know the rest. But I didn't hit him or anything, Tom! But I wanted to!" Here the men looked at each other, eyes smoldering. They knew children sometimes went a bit far with their joking sometimes, but the teacher had no right to handle it as he had.

"Go on home, and clean yourself up, Jakin. You were in the right this time. We'll deal with Mr. Bumbly." Said one of the men, and the others nodded in agreement.

Jakin faintly smiled his thanks, and stumbled towards home. Tom and the men looked after the limping figure, and each of them grew angry. They turned to the furious teacher who was breathing heavily, and had not a mark upon him. "There are some men here who are on the council of the city. I vote right here and now that you be removed of your position, Mr. Bumbly! Who is with me?"

"I am!"

"So am I"

"Let this man be gone!"

And so Mr. Bumbly was fired, and not soon after, he packed up his things, and left the small village. Jakin was soon cleaned up and bandaged by his mother, and laid on his bed, moaning. "I could have defended myself, I should have done something! He most likely thinks I am a coward, as do the men who came."

"You are quite wrong, Jakin. Those men spoke to me yesterday, telling me of your control, and bravery. You did right not fighting back, Jakin. I am glad you stood up for yourself and your sister with your words, and not your fists." His mother replied, sitting beside him, and wetting a bandage in water, then resting it on his swollen head. Jakin felt somewhat better with his mother reassuring him, but part of him still wished he had done something different. Now Elena smiled, and left the room. Jakin sighed, and wished Marion was there. She had gone on to school the next day, as if nothing had ever happened. She said she wanted to see who the new math teacher was. Jakin just wished there _wasn't_ any new math teacher coming. He didn't want any more math!


	2. Wild West

Jakin sat up and moaned, very unhappy at the moment

Jakin sat up and moaned, _very_ unhappy at the moment. He didn't realize how boring it would be to be cooped up at their cottage, just reading. Just reading! He was a boy of _action!_ Not that some books weren't interesting. It was just the fact of sitting still for that long that bothered him. His mother had gone to the village market, to buy some food. She had asked if he'd like to come along, but he declined. That was the second most boring thing after reading a book. His stomach growled, and Jakin decided to get up, stiffly making his way to the small kitchen. He opened a wooden cupboard, slicing some thick cheese for a snack. Suddenly, he stopped. He felt a presence that was vaguely familiar. He turned around slowly, eyes widening at what he saw. A Warrior!

The great man had dark brown hair, and he smiled at Jakin. He had in his hands a large brown book, its cover cracked in several places. It was truly the thickest book he had ever seen, and it looked enormous. He reached out to grab it when the Warrior held it out to him, but was surprised when he felt how light it was. It _should_ have been heavier for such a large book, but it wasn't. Also when he turned the pages, Jakin found out that there was more in the book than was seen. It seemed as if when he turned the pages, more pages appeared. But now he looked at the Warrior, puzzled. "What do you want me to do with it? Why are you here?"

"The book is yours and Marion's to keep for a while, Jakin. You'll need it on your journeys."

"Journeys? You mean..?"

"You and your sister are going to be sent on an adventure far greater than the one before, and you will need to study a part of this book to be ready for it. Look to chapter four." And with that, he spread out his great wings, and was gone. Jakin stared in awe at the place where the Warrior had been standing, amazed.

Gideon could only grin in amazement as he thought about the boy he had just seen. _He looks like his father, with the personality of his mother. I am glad Eashoa has chosen for them to have another adventure!_

Marion could hardly believe what Jakin was saying. He actually saw a Warrior? He actually had a book from Eashoa? She took the book in her own hands, numbly flipping through it until she came to chapter four. It was titled, "1888." She slowly turned the page, and gasped. Looking up at Jakin she said, "How odd! Look!"

Jakin took the book, and could hardly help gasping himself, when he saw what Marion had been looking at. A man sat on a horse, a strange looking hat on his head. It curved in the front, and was wide on the sides. He held a rope in his hand, and was swinging it around his head. He wore funny looking clothes, the pants loose and something leather on the top. The horse was in a full gallop, and it was sweaty, and looked tired. The man was young, and looked like he was having fun. Jakin looked under the picture at the words below, "A cowboy rounding up cattle." He wondered what a cowboy was. But as soon as that thought was in his head, Jakin gasped when the pages started turning…by themselves! Marion clutched his hand as the pages slowly came to a stop. Jakin peered at the page, and read aloud, "A cowboy is an animal herder who tends livestock on ranches in North America and often performs a multitude of other ranch-related tasks. The cowboy is most often in charge of cattle, though a subtype, called a wrangler specifically tends horses."

"Like a farmer, Jakin!"

"Yeah, I think so. But farmers don't wear those types of clothes. And look at that hat! I like it."

"Me too! Jakin, does this mean we are going to be like those kind of men?"

"I don't know. I guess so, because the Warrior said to go to this chapter. I wonder when we are going to go? I wonder how?"

Jakin and Marion spent the rest of the week poaring over the fourth chapter, reading all that they could about the wild west. Both of them were amazed at how many outlaws there were, and how many fights broke out in a single day in one small town. They soon found out what the piece of leather on the cowboy's pants were, "chaps," or leather britches. He read in awe of Frank M. Clanton, the famous sherriff. The man had formerly been an outlaw himself, but had soon turned to the right side of the law, and was known as a man who would take on any outlaw. Marion took a liking to the famous women of the west, such as Annie Oakley, and Calamity Jane. She was amazed that some of the women dressed like men, and acted like them, too. Now Jakin and Marion did not know what a gun was. They had no idea of what it was. In their time, it hadn't been invented yet, so they were understandably confused as to what the contraption it was. But they soon began to understand what kind of weapon it was, and how deadly and accurate it was. They read how it was made, and different types of guns, and learned about bullets. Marion shuddered upon learning how it could kill a man by entering the heart, or damaging a part of the body. "We'll have to be very careful, Jakin. Those outlaws could just kill us!"

"I know. But I'm not even sure who we are going to meet, and what we'll do."

"I am sure that Eashoa will send us somewhere safe. I just hope it is soon. I want to go so badly!"

Jakin stirred in his sleep, feeling hot and restless. The moonlight rested on the head of his bed, making him squint his eyes. He couldn't sleep, and he wondered why. He sat up, carefully feeling his head for a large bruise. All of his wounds were healing, and only two bruises were left from the attack. Jakin yawned, then was startled when he saw his bedroom door open. He always slept with it closed, because of the cooling breeze that came from his mother's open window. It got chilly if he left the door open, and now cold air came into his room, making Jakin shiver. He stood up to close the door, then stopped. Looking through the door, he at first only saw darkness outside the door, but then steadily, he saw a golden light getting larger, or closer. Either one of those ideas scared Jakin, but he was too curious just to close the door. Instead, he stepped closer to the door, wondering what the light could be. It couldn't be one of the household lamps, because the lamps gave off a pale yellow color, while this light was a deep, warm golden color. Jakin felt the cold breeze come stronger now, and it whistled through his hair, and made his shirt flap in the wind. He felt an odd sensation as the gold light warmed him, and the cold breeze chilled him. Then, he saw the golden light slowly start to turn white, and now it was bright-almost too bright for Jakin to look into it. At last it _was_ too bright to be looked into, and Jakin had to close his eyes. The instant he did, he felt the hard wood floor beneath him replaced with something heavy and warm on his feet. The light went away, and Jakin opened his eyes. His eyes widened.


	3. A Little Different

Marion was having the same experience, except she did not hesitate to go to the door

Marion was having the same experience, except she did not hesitate to go to the door. She didn't even stop at the door, she walked right through it. Instantly she was whisked away, and she could hardly keep from clapping with delight when she saw where she was. A dusty and barren frontier greeted her, though there was no one in sight. Marion looked down at herself, and found that her clothes were quite changed from what she used to be wearing. A dark green dress covered her frame, and Marion couldn't help twirling around, as the hoop underneath her dress twirled around her. It was long, and puffed out in ordinary Wild West female clothing. Her hand went to the bonnet on her head, and she took it off to look at it. It was white, with a green ribbon around it in a delicate bow. Marion tied it back on her head, and then took another look around her. There were no houses of any sort around, in fact, there was nothing around. Marion strained to hear _anything, _but was met with silence. "What now?" She said aloud.

Jakin was in a much different place, and the small town was bustling with sounds, and people. As he made his way down the small hill he was standing on, he took in his new clothes. His boots were made of tough leather, and Jakin could already tell they were strong. The fronts of the boots were square-cut, which made it a little difficult for Jakin to get used to. Around his neck was a deep red bandana, which already had some dirt and grime on it. His shirt was a dark brown, with an even darker brown vest over it. The shirt was tucked into a black buckle, with dirty brown pants. To his disappointment, he wore no chaps. But on his head, he wore a true blue black cowboy hat, which was already broken in. His certainly weren't new, but they were just right, and durable. Jakin looked down at his waist to find a holster, and a gun inside of it. He stopped walking, and took the pistol from out of the holster. It was a real Colt and a good one too. After checking to see if there was a bullet in it (there was) Jakin took aim at a nearby tree. To his surprise, the bullet pierced the side of the tree. Suspicious, Jakin took aim at the side of the tree. As he thought, the bullet swerved from the side of the tree, to right in the middle of the tree. Now Jakin shot up in the tree's branches, and instead of going up in the branches, the bullet went back down, and landed with a _thud_ into the tree's middle, once again. "It doesn't matter where I aim the bullet; it's always going to go where I want it to. This is amazing!" And indeed it was. Jakin knew now that there was no need for him to practice any longer. If he needed to shoot something, he knew that Eashoa would make sure he shot exactly where he needed to. After putting his gun back in the holster, Jakin once again made his way down the hill. He stopped in the middle of the town, gazing at everything. He'd never seen anything like this before. It seemed like it had popped right out of The Book they'd been reading. A saloon, a hotel, the town store, post office, a bank, and the houses clustered here and there. Horses stood tied to posts in front of the buildings, and Jakin wondered where he could get a horse, or if he was going to get one.

Marion started walking, but she didn't know where she was going. She had been walking for an hour or so, when she spotted something in the distance. She was hot and tired, and had been just about ready to start taking some of her dress off. Her bonnet was already off, and she thought she might be imagining things when she saw five men and a herd of cattle in the distance. "Oh well if it's all in my imagination. I've got to try anyway." She muttered to herself, and set off at a faster pace. They were closer than she'd expected, and she soon reached the men. The men were herding their cattle to a new herding place, where there was fresh grass. But one of the men saw Marion from afar and called to the other men, "Hold up, lookie there! Am I dreaming, or is that a girl over there?" The other men followed to where he was pointing, and their eyes widened.

"Shore enough. I wonder what she's doin' out here!" The speaker was a quiet man by the name of Sam. He decided he'd better go and meet her, and told the others so. The men nodded, and Sam whistled to his horse, and broke out into a trot. Marion raised her hand in a half-hearted greeting and called wearily, "Might you have some water, Sir? I am really very thirsty."  
Sam readily gave his canteen to the girl, who gulped down the water. He wondered what she was doing so far away from any town, and asked her so.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am."

Sam's eyebrows bunched up, and he scratched his head. _The sun must have gotten to her head. Poor gal._ Aloud he said, "Why don't you come with us men. We're heading past a town a ways, and we'd be mighty glad to take you there if you'd like."

"I would appreciate that very much if you could. Maybe in town I can find out what I am supposed to do." Sam took in that statement also in puzzlement, but didn't question her. He held out his hand to hoist her up, and soon they were trotting back to the other men. Sam quickly explained Marion's predicament, and there were hat-tips all around from the men as they said "Howdy, or hello, Miss." Soon they were on their way, and Marion silently thanked Eashoa for sending the men her way. She struck up a conversation with several of the men, after they had all been introduced to one another. Marion learned that they were headed for a small town by the name of Water Rose, founded long ago by a man named Randolph Rose. The men's names were Sam, (the leader of the bunch) Pinkie, (the cook) Davy, (the youngest cowboy there) and John. (An older cowboy.)


	4. Sheriff

Jakin continued on down the hill, and paused on a boardwalk next to the town bank

Jakin continued on down the hill, and paused on a boardwalk next to the town bank. He saw women, children and men all around in the town, and that reminded him of his sister. He wondered where she was, or if she was even in the same time era as he was. He continued walking, but his neck craned around, as he tried to see everything. He almost fell backwards when he bumped into the chest of a very large man. "Easy there, boy. Sorry about that."

Jakin looked up into light blue amused eyes. The speaker was a tall stocky man, and on his brown vest he wore a shiny silver star. He wore a bushy mustache under his nose, and light brown curly hair waved in the wind. Jakin gaped at the man then asked, "You are the sheriff, sir? What town am I in?"

"That I am, son. You are walking in none other than Water Rose, founded by Randolph Rose himself. You must be new around here. Where are your folks?"

Jakin debated on what to say, but he wasn't exactly sure where is parents were at the moment.

"Ah, over in the east, I believe. My departure was rather abrupt, so it was all a little confusing. Do you know where I might be able to help out in town? Is there any one in trouble?"

"Well…I don't know rightly what you mean. Of course we got lots of people in trouble; you should see my jail cell. You sure don't talk like you're from around here. What's your name?"

"Jakin's my name. I guess I just came here to see who needed helping out. Maybe you've seen my sister; I'm also looking for her. She has red curly hair, with big green eyes. Looks a lot like me."

"Now I'd have remembered a girl with red hair. It's been near fifteen years since I've seen _any_ person with red hair. Couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. You got a place to stay?"

Jakin shook his head. "No, I just got here. I don't even have any money."

"I think I can fix that. I've got an empty cot in the back room of the jail. You interested?"

Jakin didn't need to think twice. Sleeping right next to outlaws and criminals?

"You bet I am! I'm mighty obliged to you, sheriff." He answered, trying to sound as western as he could. The sheriff smiled, and then held out his hand.

"The name's Charles Angelo Siringo. You can call me Charlie."

Now as soon as he said this, Jakin had to close his mouth before he gasped. He knew exactly who Charles was, as he had read all about him in The Book. Charles was a lawman, but also a secret Pinkerton. In other words, a detective. He was known for using little force, but words instead when necessary. But he was a dead shot, and outlaws tried to avoid him when they could. Now he was walking right _beside_ the man who should be dead. Or rather, Jakin should be dead. Jakin was born way before Charles was, and the thought was rather odd. But now they had reached the Jail, and as they entered, Jakin felt the heat of the day cool down in the small building. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he saw the single cell Sheriff Siringo had been talking about. It was packed full, and as soon as they came in, plenty of curses and shouts were aimed at the sheriff. Charles merely waved them off with his hand, and sat down at his desk, pulling out a chair nearby for Jakin. "Have a seat. Water's over there." He motioned to a bucket on the windowsill, and Jakin nodded his thanks. Waking over to it, he dipped the ladle in, and drew out some water. He was surprised to find it cool and refreshing, and eagerly gulped it down.

As they entered town, Marion coughed at the dust the cattle were raising. Sam felt her body move as she coughed violently, and he untied the bandana from around his neck, and handed it back to her. Coughing her thanks, Marion held it over her face, with relief. Finally, they stopped moving, and Sam slid off the horse. "Know where you want to go, Marion?"

Cough. "Not really." Cough. "I am going to try and find my brother here, but I am not even sure that he is here. Thank you for the ride, and your help, Sam. Here's your bandana back." She handed it to him, and smiled cheerfully. Sam frowned, his eyes worried.

"I don't feel right jest leaving you here, miss. Sure enough I'd do it if I knew there was someone in town that you knew."

"Oh, I'll be all right. Maybe I can find someone who needs some work done, so that I can get some money, and change into something clean. Thank you for your help, Sam. And the rest of you, too. I really do appreciate it!" Here she looked at the rest of the men, who looked just as worried as Sam did. She smiled and waved, then started to walk away. As she got to one of the board walks, she turned and looked behind her, where Sam just sat there on his horse, scratching his head and looking after her.

After Marion disappeared from sight, Sam knew he couldn't just leave her to wander around. Sliding from his saddle he said to the other men,

"I'm gonna go see the sheriff, Pinkie. (Who was the next man in charge.) I'll just tell him to look out for her." Saying so, he slowly clomped to the jail, where he found Charles and Jakin talking together. When he saw Jakin, he stopped in his tracks, his mouth agape. "Why…you look jest like that little gal out there, son. Sheriff, there's a girl who's jest wander' in around town, looking for her brother, she says."

"That's got to be her!" Said Jakin, jumping excitedly to his feet.

Marion slowly looked around the town, trying to figure out what she should do. _I should probably ask someone if they've seen Jakin. Ach, this town is so confusing!_ She decided to step into the motel, hoping that she might earn some money for some clean clothes, or some water to wash in. She stepped inside, and took off her bonnet. The hotel was simple, yet clean. A plump woman sat behind a counter, her lips moving in sync with her finger, which moved down a row inside a book. Marion stepped closer to the counter, and asked, "Excuse me. I was wondering if there might be some work to be done, in exchange for some clothes."

Marion hadn't expected the woman to react the way she did at all. As she glanced up, her eyes darkened, and she lashed out angrily, "Get out of here, young lady! I have business to attend to."

"But… I can work for you-"

"I said no, now get out!" Saying this, she came from behind the counter, and began to push Marion out of the building. But as they moved towards the door, Marion looked and saw a door ajar on the right hand side of the room. Two men sat at a table, one with a white moustache and black waxed down hair, and impeccable clothes, while the other had mussed hair, and a dirty brown suit. As Marion was pushed to the door, the man with the black hair looked up, and caught Marion's eye. His eye color was completely black, and now as they looked at each other, he reached underneath his jacket, and began to pull something out. Marion didn't get to see what he was going to pull out (thankfully) because she was then shoved completely out of the door. The door slammed behind her, and she wondered what to do then.


	5. The Will

Jakin, Sam and the sheriff all quickly walked through the town, searching for Marion

Jakin, Sam and the sheriff all quickly walked through the town, searching for Marion. They looked in the bank, hotel, and the town store, but they didn't find her. "I got a bad feel' in about this, Sheriff."

"I know, Sam. Let's just keep looking."

In truth, Marion was not in any of the buildings. She was in fact in the town saloon. Not by her own choice, mind you. She had been walking past the saloon, when two men had stumbled out, both throwing punches at one another. Marion, startled, stumbled against one of the men. The man, thinking it was another man coming up behind him to attack him, turned around and as quick as a wink, and threw a punch right at Marion's left side of her temple. Marion crumpled instantly, drawing people from all over the town to her aid. Men poured out of the saloon, yelling at the man who had punched her, and it would have started another fight had a deputy not come up and break it all up. Since the saloon was the closest building, the deputy picked up Marion, and brought her inside, so that a cold cloth could be laid on her head, and so the town doctor could be sent for. Marion woke to find herself laid on the bar counter, a cloth on her head, and all sorts of rough looking men clustered around her. She would have been frightened had not the deputy been there, and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"You've been out for fourteen minutes, missy. Got laid out cold, you did." The men nodded in agreement, some saying angrily, and "I shoulda knocked the guy out, Tom! Him touching a lady and all." Marion started to sit up, but nearly all of the men gently pushed her back down.

"No use getting up yet."

"Now jest sit still, miss."

You're head's gonna be a pounding if you don't lie down!"

So Marion stayed put, but she was a little mixed up.

"From what I remember reading, you men are supposed to be rough, and rowdy. Not to mention mean, you being in a saloon. But you men aren't, you're as nice as they come!" As she said this, she saw several men bow their heads in embarrassment, while others just grinned at each other. One man spoke up, "Aw, we like a good swig of liquor like any other man, but we don't let it get to out heads, see? We ain't like those to ruffians out there that knocked you around."

"I am glad to hear it, and I thank you all for helping me. My name is Marion, and I am looking for my brother. He looks a lot like me, have you seen him?"

"Can't say as I have, Miss Marion. Why don't you stop by the sheriff's office, and let him know you are looking for someone?" Said the deputy, smiling. But then, someone came through the door and said,

"That won't be necessary. This your brother?" The speaker was none other than Sheriff Charles himself. Marion ran to Jakin, and hugged him, while Sam and the sheriff thanked the deputy, and the men. Jakin asked his sister, "Where have you been? What happened?"

Marion proceeded to tell Jakin all that had happened to her, and Jakin almost felt envious. "You have ridden on the back of a horse, nearly killed by a black haired man, and then you were knocked unconscious by some men! How is it that you were placed where you were, while I tried to search frantically for you?" Marion smiled somewhat smugly, and then laughed. "Oh Jakin, I am so glad we are on another adventure! But, I haven't found anyone we can help yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't yet either. Surely Eashoa will show us someone soon."

"I hope so." While they had been talking, Charles had come up behind them. Now he stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Miss Marion, you say that you saw a black haired man with black eyes?"

"That's right." Answered Marion, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hmm. Thanks. Now, I don't think it would be proper for a young lady like yourself to be sleeping in a cot in the back if the jail. We'll have to set you two young'ns up in a hotel room."

"But Sheriff, what about that man I saw? And the hotel lady didn't seem that happy at all to see me."

"Oh, I'll figure something out. Don't you worry about it."

But Marion did worry about it, though she didn't let it show.

It turned out; Marion really didn't have anything to worry about. The sheriff set her and Jakin up in a nice room in the hotel, a little worn, but clean and somewhat comforting. Now Jakin and Marion had not even known what a hotel, bank, or even a "store" was, before reading out of the book. They had a different sort of store, which was only an open market in their time. There were no hotels, instead one simply set up camp. And there was certainly no bank, for each man kept his own money. Now as they discovered all these new things, they wondered how people had even though them up. They certainly didn't have a saloon in their time. So now they were in a hotel room, and Marion wondered, "We need some new clothes eventually. How are we to earn some money?" In answer to that, Jakin took a pouch from his middle, and opened it. Inside were dozens of little golden coins and Marion asked astonished, "Wherever did you get that, Jakin?"

"Sheriff Siringo gave it to me. Said we would need it, and I think we do. You look a mess!"

"I'm not the only one!" Shot back Marion, grinning. Then she thought aloud, "I wonder if I should buy a gun. I wish I had my bow and arrows now, Jakin. I think I could use them here."

"They would just call you an Indian, Marion. But yes, I think you need to buy a gun too. I think it would do you well here."

So after buying some fresh new clothes, the two of them made their way over to the town store. The clerk was extremely surprised to find that the young lady wanted a gun, and he voiced his concern, "But miss, I just think that would be too dangerous for you! Look, here is a small dagger that would do you better."

"No, sir. I would _do better_ with a gun, if you please."

"But-"

"Mr. Dean, give the lady a gun. I am sure if Jakin has trust in her, that it should be all right." The speaker was Sheriff Siringo, and he smiled at the children, wrinkled creasing his face. The clerk sighed, and went into the back room to get a gun. He came out with a small white pistol, and a holster. Marion took it eagerly, fingering the silver lining on the pistol. She tied the holster belt around herself, and then put the pistol in while Jakin counted out the right amount of coins for the money. The three then exited the store, slowly walking together.

The sheriff sighed, his mind elsewhere. His eyes grew troubled, and the twins looked at each other, wondering. Marion rested her hand on the sheriff's arm, asking, "Sheriff, what is it?"

The sheriff debated telling her, but then gave in. "A man and woman died recently, leaving their fortunes and belongings to be given to a single person. In their will, we were told that everyone's (who wanted the things) names must be written on a paper, and dropped into a bowl. The mayor will then pick out a piece of paper, and read aloud the winner of all the items. I am worried about all of it."

"How did the man and woman die?" Asked Jakin.

"By one of the most common causes there is. By murder. I don't know who did it, and I can't prove a thing. Both were just plugged right in their own home. The odd thing is that their will was jest laying right there on the ground beside them, where they died. It's in the man's handwriting. But I still have my suspicions as to how that will was written."

"I have to agree, sheriff. When is this drawing to take place?" asked Marion.

"Tomorrow afternoon. The whole town will likely show up and I know I can't keep my eye on everyone."

"We'd like to help you, Charlie. We'll keep an eye out on the people for you." Said Jakin steadily. The sheriff took Jakin's hand in his own saying, "I would mightily appreciate that, you two. If you see that man you were talking about earlier, I'd like for you to come get me right away. He's a dangerous man."


	6. Black Bart

Jakin and Marion had already guessed this to be true, but both of them also wanted more details

Jakin and Marion had already guessed this to be true, but both of them also wanted more details. "We will come and get you, Sheriff. But who is he?"

"His nickname is Black Bart. I'm not sure what his real name is, but I know him to be a cold and heartless man who wouldn't hesitate to kill either of you. Jest watch your back, and be careful not to be noticed too much. Though, the pair o' you will stick out, I know that. Them fire curls would be noticed anywhere." He said, reaching out and rustling Marion's hair with a grin. She grinned right back, but thought there might be more than what Charlie was saying. As the sheriff departed from them, Marion asked Jakin, "I wonder how he got us a hotel room, Jakin? That lady was not nice at all. I wonder what would happen if she saw me again."

"I don't know. Maybe I should try and talk to her, to see what would happen."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Jakin. She may throw you out of the building, too! That would be a sight to see!"

The two walked over to the hotel, but when they reached it, Marion said, "I'll wait out here."

"All right, Marion."

So he went in. He heard voices coming from a side room, and wondered who was talking. The plump lady as Marion had described was again sitting behind the counter, and when she saw Jakin, she scowled, and came out from the counter. "What do you want, boy?"

"I am new here in town, and I was wondering if you had a back room I could borrow."

"Ha! That's a laugh. The only room I have besides bedrooms is that side room, and someone's always in it. Now beat it, I don't have time for you."

Now Jakin had never been spoken to in this way from a woman. In their time, the woman never spoke the way to any male at all. Only the men did. But he answered, "Yes Ma'am." As he had heard the men say in this time. He swung around, and went out of the building, finding Marion right outside the hotel. He grinned at her saying, "She's exactly as you described her, sister. And she was just as fierce! I asked her if there was a room I could rent, but she said the only one was always being used. By that man, by no doubt."

"It must be by him, and that other dirty man. Do you think something is going to happen tomorrow, at the drawing?"

"I surely do. And I think Black Bart is going to have something to do with it, too."

"I wish we could hear what they are always talking about, Jakin."

"Well, why don't we explore all around the hotel? There might possibly be a window, or something in which we can look in." The two then circled the building, first going around the left side of the building, then making their way to the right. When they were on the right side, they spotted a high window. It was placed directly where the room was, but it was so high, they knew that neither of them could reach it standing on their own feet. "Come along, let me lift you." Said Jakin, grabbing her legs, and easily lifting her up. Marion placed her hands on either side of the window, placing her head on the left side of the window, so that she could listen. She dared not to look right into the window, for fear of the men seeing her. But she could hear perfectly.

"I don't see why we needed to go to all the troubles of making him draw up the will, Bart. We could have just blackmailed them somehow, and still have gotten loads of dough."

The next voice was oily smooth, and light.

"Why leave them alive, Jack? We'll have more than we'd ever get from _them_. We'll get their house, which we wouldn't be able to get if we were blackmailing them. It would be too obvious to the other townspeople. Now we'll have the property, money, and everything else included. It's going to be perfect, and it's going to work. Trust me."

_He's the last man I'd ever trust._ Thought Marion, shuddering. But she continued listening and heard, "It goes on as planned. Tomorrow _you_ as mayor will be the one to draw the paper. Of course, my name will be on a paper, and you will draw it."

"I know, I know. We'll tie the stone around your paper, and when I feel it, I'll slip the thread off, and grab the paper. Easy as pie."

Marion didn't want to hear anymore. She waved for Jakin to let her down, and he did so, asking, "What did you hear?" Marion motioned for him to be quiet, and then led the way out. When they were walking in the middle of town she said, "Just wait, until I tell the sheriff. You'll hear it then. You won't believe it, Jakin! Come on!" The two broke out into a run, racing for the sheriff's office. But when they got there, they could tell immediately the sheriff would have no time to listen to them. What looked like a posse was waiting outside the sheriff's office, and the sheriff was just getting on his own paint horse. He waved to the children and yelled, "I'll be back around morning tomorrow. I need to go looking for a man." And with another wave, he led the men galloping out of the town. Jakin sighed, and then turned to his sister. "Will you tell me now?"

Marion nodded, and sat on the side of the boardwalk, then told her brother what she had heard. Jakin whistled, and said, "I should have known. We have to do something to stop Black Bart and the mayor! I hope the sheriff gets back in time for the drawing. If not…I don't know what we are going to do. The deputy went with the sheriff, so I don't know who we can tell."


	7. Caught!

Jakin knew they had to tell someone, but also knew that there might be people he couldn't trust

Jakin knew they had to tell someone, but also knew that there might be people he couldn't trust. Sam and his men were already out of town, so that wasn't an option. Evening grew into night, and the two of them made their way over to the hotel.

"Sheriff Siringo had better get back in time tomorrow, Jakin. If he doesn't, what can we do?"

"I am still trying to figure that out. We need help, badly. If the sheriff doesn't come in time, we may have to call out the mayor, announcing to the town what is afoot. Surely the townspeople will protest at the unfairness, and help us."

"I guess that is the plan, if the sheriff doesn't come in time."

The two went to bed, but neither slept very well. The night seemed long and noisy, and when the sun finally came up, the two quickly dressed, and went outside. It would be a couple of hours before the drawing, but they wanted to go and see if they could hear any more out of the hotel window. This time it was Jakin who wanted a turn hearing, but as Marion was not strong enough to hold him up for very long, they looked around the ally for some sort of stool. There wasn't anything in sight. Jakin sighed, and bent over, motioning for Marion to step into his hand. She smiled, did so, and once again braced her hands on either side of the window. At first, she heard nothing, but then, what she heard gave her chills.

"Four hours until the drawing, Bart. You sure this is going to work out?"

"Why do you keep doubting me, Jack? I have everything planned. It's _you_ who are uncertain, and if you don't keep your cool, things are going to go wrong. I will not have you mess things up, Jack."

"I'm not going to mess anything up! I'm just nervous, is all."

At that moment, something happened that Jakin and Marion was afraid was going to happen. A figure came into the ally, stopping short upon seeing Marion and Jakin where they were, the hotel plump lady gave a shrill cry. "Hey! You two!" Jakin quickly let down Marion, and the two scrambled to run down and out of the ally. They could hear the lady screaming for someone, but they weren't sure who. Not two seconds later, they heard men shouting, and hooves galloping behind them. Jakin looked back and gave a shout, for there was Black Bart coming behind them on his horse. He yelled for Marion to duck behind the corner of a building, while he ran on, but without warning, Marion stumbled and tripped, falling to the ground, and landing hard on her shoulder. She gave out a small cry of pain, but then quickly tried to get to her feet. Jakin saw she wasn't going to make it without help, and ran back to help her. Black Part came closer and closer, and Jakin could see his black eyes staring down on them. Jakin ran with all of his might to his sister, but Bart got there faster. His horse reared over Marion for a moment, and she covered her face with her arms, expecting the horse's hooves to trample her. But Bart jerked the reins to the side, forcing the horse to move aside. Marion scrambled to stand to her feet, but then without warning, she felt an arm circle her waist, and then she was in the air for a second, then seated in front of Bart on the horse. She saw Jakin running towards them, his eyes flashing, and mouth open in a yell. Kicking and hitting, Marion was not about to let Bart take her off somewhere. Remembering her gun, she struggled to pull it out of her holster. Bart saw her attempt, and grabbed her arms, and held them together with one arm. With his other free arm, he pulled the pistol from her holster, and pocketed it. Smoothly and efficiently, Jakin pulled his own pistol from his holster, and steadily aimed it at Bart, saying, "I suggest you let my sister go, Bart. You'll have the sheriff and posse on your tail unless you do. And I won't hesitate to shoot you, either."

The dark man just laughed a small grating sound from his throat. He held Marion tighter to him, (who scowled and attempted to hit him again) and said, "I have to say that I don't really care about the sheriff and a posse. Would you like to know why? Let me tell you why. Because he is _dead_, young man. He won't be coming back to save your sister, or stop me from doing anything I want. So I suggest…that you just forget you've ever seen me, unless you'd like to be killed just like the sheriff. Now, excuse me." Like his clothes were impeccable, so was his speech. He talked in a gentleman sort of way, but it was cold, and devoid of any kindness. Saying this, he wheeled his horse around, taking him and Marion away. Jakin finally lowered his gun, staring after them. Now he really didn't know what to do. _Oh, Marion! Keep up the courage. I will get you back!_

As they rode away, Marion couldn't help shout over the pounding of the hooves, "What do you mean, the sheriff is dead? How could you have killed him?" Bart laughed, then answered,

"Because we set up an ambush, little lady. We sent in a messenger telling the sheriff that Irim Can was in the next town. In case you don't know who that is; Irim Can is a very wanted outlaw who has eluded many a sheriff or lawman. The Sheriff just couldn't resist going after him when he heard that. Some of my men took care of him out in the desert, so I am afraid you are quite alone. I'll take care of your brother, later when I have more time. For now, you will come with me, and I will show you a thing or two about meddling in other's business!"


	8. The Bible

Jakin was angry

Jakin was angry. He wished he could have done something to stop Bart, maybe he should have shot him. He almost wished he had. Then maybe he would have Marion back. He slowly walked to the sheriff's office, wondering how no one but him had seen Bart take Marion. He wondered why the street had been so empty, and where the people were. Then, he remembered. The drawing.

He decided to go on in the sheriff's office, and see if there were any of the sheriff's friends hanging around the place. He went inside, and quickly scanned the room. Seeing no one, he headed back outside, and then stopped in his tracks. There had been _no one_ in the room…not even in the cell. Running back inside, he saw right away that he was right. The cell door was swung open, and the cell was quite empty. "What? How did they all get out?" He thought aloud, and then came up with something that seemed quite reasonable. Black Bart let them out. They had to be part of his gang. Now the stakes were even higher, and things were much more dangerous. Jakin sank down into the sheriff's chair, only to stand up again, and turn around to see what he had almost sat on. It was a worn and torn copy of a book, and on the cover it read, "Holy Bible." Now you must understand that there were no Bibles in the time that Jakin and Marion lived, so Jakin had no idea of what a Bible was. Now he gently picked it up, sitting back down. Slowly opening the flap, he saw Charlie's full name inside. Some other names were in there too, but Jakin didn't recognize any of them. He continued turning the pages, and began to understand that it was a collection of stories. Flipping through the Bible, he saw several names: Esther, Adam, David, and Jesus. He stopped flipping, and read, "Abide thou with me, fear not: for he that seeketh my life seeketh thy life: but with me thou shalt be in safeguard." Looking at the top of the page, it said, 1 Samuel, 22:23. Jakin tried to absorb what he had just read. Who was this speaking? The only person he knew that he could always rely on to protect him always was Eashoa. Flipping through the book, he read several more passages, and soon felt that the book in his hands was a great and powerful thing. He also read, "Remove not the old landmark; and enter not into the fields of the fatherless: For their redeemer is mighty; he shall plead their cause with thee. Apply thine heart unto instruction, and thine ears to the words of knowledge."

Tears formed in Jakin's eyes as he continued reading, and realized that in this book Eashoa spoke to all of His people. He held in his hands that in his time, he would never live to see, and it was both sad and strange knowing that this might be the only time he would ever read it. _Oh Eashoa, please protect Marion and I from harm. Please show me what to do; I am so lost right now. You sent us here to help, yet we are the ones who need help!_ As soon as he said this, the tears came fast and furious, and he dropped to his knees. He thought of the names he had read in the Bible, Eashoa's other names. Strange and new, yet they seemed to fit Him immediately. Jesus. Lord. Messiah. Majesty. The list went on, and on. He wanted to keep the Bible, to be able to hold it forever, but he knew he couldn't. He had Eashoa with him always, and that was more important than any item he could ever have. His anxiety and confusion withered away, and a peace and courage filled him once again, as it had when he had been before the battle with Melech and Caspar. He stood up, gently placed the Bible on the chair, and walked out of the room. _Lead me, Lord._

Bart slid Marion off the horse, handing her to one of his men. It had been easy enough getting the men out of jail, since no one was there. Now he was dropping Marion off at the hideout, then he was going back in town to the drawing. Marion kicked and screamed, but it did no good, as the man who was holding her was extremely strong and didn't mind a few kicks, and because they were out in the middle of nowhere, and no one would hear her. All the same, the man holding her punched the side of her face when she kicked him, which Bart seemed to think was funny. "Take her in back of the house and tie her to a tree. I'll be back soon enough, and then I'll deal with her." With a nod, the big man holding her jerked and dragged her behind the rickety house, where Marion saw a big tree. The man threw her over his shoulder, while he tied one loop of a rope around a high branch in the tree. Setting her down, he tied the other ends of the tree to her wrists, let her go, and then pulled on the rope. Marion's wrists were jerked upwards, and her feet left the ground. Now hanging in the air by her wrists, she bit back a cry of pain as the ropes bit into her skin. The big man smirked, then left. Marion was tempted to just scream in frustration, then decided that wouldn't do her any good. Instead, she tried to swing her legs up, and to try to get her legs around the branch, so that she might hang upside-down, and free herself. She proceeded to do so, and had gotten one full leg around the branch (not really caring at this point if her dress was immodestly showing anything, as she just wanted to get out of there) but then, the big man came back, baring another rope. "Ugh!" was all Marion said, as the man forced her leg back down, and tied both legs together. Now she was really stuck.


	9. The Drawing

Jakin quickly made his way to the center of the town, and he could hear that the crowd was restless

Jakin quickly made his way to the center of the town, and he could hear that the crowd was restless. All of them wanted their paper to be picked, but he knew if he didn't do something fast, Black Bart and the mayor were going to be the ones who would get the things. He finally reached the crowd, and took in everything around him. The mayor stood at the top of the steps at the bank, above the crowd. Some men stood beside him, and Jakin knew they must be part of the gang. The mayor motioned for the crowd to be quiet, lifting his hands. But then, a voice cried out,

"Mayor, you can't do the drawing yet! The sheriff and the other men aren't back yet! My husband put his name on one of those papers, and he's got to be here when you draw!" Several other voices joined in, protesting. "I want this to be all legal, like. I want the sheriff to be here!" called out another voice. Jakin saw the mayor wipe his sweaty brow with a hand, and turn to one of the men beside him. The two argued for a moment, and then the mayor turned back to the people.

"Sheriff Siringo has been gone for a day now, and we have no idea of when he'll be coming back. I suggest we get going with this, before I as mayor decide to just give the whole bundle to the next of kin!" There was silence, and the sheriff smiled. Jakin decided it was time to act, and slipped through the crowd, making his way inside the bank. Just inside the bank, the bowl with the papers was set on a table. No one else was inside the bank, and Jakin knew if he wanted to do this, he had to do it fast. Thrusting his left hand into the bowl, he felt for a stone. At first, he thought it wasn't there, when he didn't feel it right away. But then, there it was. He pulled it out, and opened the piece of paper that was folded in half. He saw the name, "Black Bart." Quickly setting the paper aside, he grabbed another name from the bowl, and opened it. "Mary Hanson." He had no idea who it was, but it didn't really matter. As long as it wasn't Black Bart, or the mayor! He untied the thread around Bart's paper and the rock, and tied it to Mary's paper, and then the rock again. At last, he set the rock and paper inside the bowl, covering it with handfuls of paper. Then, he slowly and satisfactorily tore up Bart's paper. Putting the pieces in his pocket, he then left the bank, carefully to slip in the crowd.

"I suggest we do the drawing, now that I have already wasted too much time." The mayor motioned for one of the men to go get the bowl, while he scanned the crowd for Black Bart. This had better go on as planned, or he might have his life to pay for it. The man came back with the bowl, and set it in the Mayor's hands.

Marion closed her eyes against the piercing sun. She was so thirsty, and her mouth felt swollen and dry. She had already tried to get both her legs over the branch, but it was just too hard. She had spent her time praying, hoping that Jakin was all right, and that he had a plan. She opened her eyes again, but then she was startled to find that a man was standing in front of her. She saw him, and wondered if she were dreaming. It was Sheriff Siringo!

The mayor reached inside the bowl, his fake smile scanning the crowd. His hand searched for the stone, and he found it almost immediately. Jakin of course couldn't see the stone from where he was, but knew the mayor had found it by the look of triumph on his face. The mayor took a moment, trying to hold the bowl with one hand, while with the other hand trying to untie the note from the thread. He took too long, and the crowd cried out, "What are you doing? Just pick one already, mayor!"

At last, he had it free, and opened it slowly.

Marion couldn't help but gasp when she saw the sheriff. You must remember that she was told that he was dead, and she had never expected to see him again. Now, he stood before her, clothes dirty and bruised. His face was bloody, and bruised. His left eye was swollen, but he stood on his own two feet, and it was only his face that was hurt. He spoke as he worked, quickly cutting her loose with a small knife.

"Bart's men ambushed me on the way into the other town. I barely got out of it alive, and I only did by the will of the Lord. To avoid being shot, I fell from my horse like I had been shot, and lay there as still as I could. One of the men came up and kicked me around in the face, to make sure I was dead. Took me this long to walk back here."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Before I left, I did a little searching about Bart, and the man he was with. By your descriptions, I found out it was the mayor, and then I started searching as to what property the mayor owns. I found out he owns this property, and then I was called on that wild goose chase." Finally, he had untied Marion, and she felt the ground beneath her own feet. But not for long, as both legs were asleep. Charlie held her until she could stand on her own, and then the two stole away. All of Bart's men were in town, to see the drawing, so they didn't have to be worried about being spotted.

The mayor opened the paper, smiling. Then, the smile vanished and he couldn't keep the shock coming to his face. Jakin hid a grin behind a hand, and looked at him. But the mayor smiled again, (though this one was a little shaky) and called out, "Black Bart is the winner of all the property, and items! The drawing is done." When the people heard the name called out, everyone gasped. They all knew who the man was, and that now he would have a place right in town. Jakin wasn't about to let this happen. He raced up the stairs of the bank, and yelled, "How do we know what the mayor says is true? Why don't _we_ see the paper?" The reaction from the crowd was what Jakin had hoped would happen. Some of the men in the crowd looked uncertain of the mayor and called out, "Yeah! Show us the paper, and we'll believe you! Give it to us!" The mayor took a step backwards, his eyes frantic. He looked to the men standing next to him, but they weren't there anymore. Afraid of being discovered, they had left the crowd as soon as they felt things were going wrong, and some had gone to get Bart. Jakin saw the mayor look at his horse tied to a post nearby, and then, he made a decision. Pulling out his gun, the mayor pointed it at Jakin. "Anyone moves, and he dies!" He screamed. Jakin kept perfectly stilled, wondering what to do next. The townspeople could clearly see that the mayor was the one wrong now, and he just hoped this would all end with no one getting hurt.

Marion clung to the saddle horn, and leaned forward. Charlie sat behind her, and the horse galloped as fast as it could to the town.

The mayor's face was pale with sweat, and his hand that held the gun shook. Jakin decided to take a gamble.

"You thought that Bart and his men would have your back if you failed, Jack? If you shoot me, it's all over. These people will immediately charge you, and knock you down, or shoot you. Either way, it's best to give up now, so that you can still live." The mayor looked at the crowd, the men in front with guns drawn, and each face furious and deadly. The women and children were behind the line of men, all looking angry as well. He knew what Jakin said was true, but he still didn't like it. Now he was a foolish man, but he wasn't going to surrender, either. So he decided to risk it all. He took one shot, aimed perfectly and accurate. It struck Jakin in the chest, plowing him down.


	10. No!

Marion slipped down the side of the horse, running to Jakin

Marion slipped down the side of the horse, running to Jakin. She had seen him fall, and she heard Charlie coming behind her. Only part of her mind comprehended that the townspeople were surging past her, to the man who had shot Jakin, and she could hear different guns going off. In seemingly slow motion, she finally reached Jakin, and took in the blood around him in one glance. His eyes met hers, and as she kneeled beside him, she took the hem of her dress, and wiped the blood from his mouth that was coming out. He seemed so fragile, so weak. She felt Charlie beside her, heard him say something, but didn't hear exactly what he said. She felt someone trying to lift her up, and take her away, but she shrugged them off, and leaned closer to Jakin. His eyes seemed to take on a dull glow, and then she leaned even closer to him, as he whispered,

"I wonder what happens in our time if you die here."

"Oh Jakin, please, please don't go. You will be all right. You must!"

However, he was slipping away, and she knew it. His body grew still, and when she thought he was gone, he gave her one last faint smile, and then closed his eyes. Tears filled Marion's eyes, and then she let out what was coming up in her mouth, a cry of anguish, and of devastation. It poured out, filling the dusty town of Water Rose, entering every person's ears and body that stood there.

Marion said there, and she says it still, that she had never felt so tired, and so _sick_ before. She stayed by Jakin's body until the town clock struck 1:00, and as soon as it did, she rose from the ground, and walked away. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, and as Charlie said when he saw her, "It looked like death was on her face." Charlie walked to her, took her in his arms, and just held her. She buried her head in his chest, and cried some more. She saw someone carefully taking Jakin's body away, and wondered how she was ever going to tell her mother what had happened. She found out later that the mayor had been killed, but she had almost expected it. What she had not expected, was for her brother to die.

"We caught Bart and his men at the hideout. He came not too long after the drawing, and it was all easy enough. He gave up without a fight." Charlie told her. She had debated on telling Charlie where they had really come from, and then decided not to. She was not sure what his reaction would be, he would probably just think she was still traumatized from her brother's death. She was. She almost felt as if she had died that day. Have you ever heard of one twin getting hurt, then the other twin feeling somewhat the same pain in a different place at the same time? Well, Marion rather felt that way. She had not experienced any physical pain herself, but it had been a different sort of pain, deep inside her.

It had been three days since Jakin had died, and Marion was still trying to overcome the sadness. She was out looking at Jakin's grave. He had a simple wooden cross for a marker, and Marion couldn't keep the tears from rising once again. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw a wooden door standing upright in the grass. All by itself, not supported on anything. Looking inside the door, you could only see black. Marion knew it was the way home, and she stepped towards it, and then abruptly stopped. Jakin. She could not just leave! But she _had_ to. She couldn't leave her mother and father forever. Closing her eyes and sniffing back the tears, Marion took one last look at her brother's grave, and then stepped forward.


	11. Back

When Jakin died, he was immediately taken back into his own time and place

When Jakin died, he was immediately taken back into his own time and place. Blackness swallowed him, and he found that he couldn't breathe, as Marion faded from him. His mouth opened and closed, but he just couldn't _breath!_ Then, he saw a light shooting at him, coming closer, and closer. Finally, the light was all around, and air suddenly went into his lungs. Gasping, he eagerly gulped in air, and then, he was out. By out, I mean he was out of the darkness. It seemed now he was floating in the air, with the light all around him. Then, Jakin heard a voice. He wasn't sure if it was in his head or spoken aloud. Nevertheless, he heard, "You have done well, Jakin. It is time to go home!" And with that, Jakin was falling, falling down at a black object with such great, speed that he had hardly any time to think. Suddenly, the black object became his cottage, and then, he was through the roof, and into his own bed. Just like that, he went through the roof. The roof had no hole in it, yet Jakin had gone through it like it was water. He panted heavily in his bed, looking around him in shock and surprise.

Marion stepped in the doorway, finding herself in her room. She sighed, and sat on her bed, and wondered what to do. How was she ever going to tell her parents about this? Jakin was dead, and as far as she knew, there was no bringing him back. Tears once again rose in her eyes, and she flung herself facedown on the bed.

Jakin heard someone softly crying, and knew at once who it was. Racing into Marion's room, he saw her facedown on the bed, and gently shook her shoulder saying, "Marion! It's me! Turn around!"

Slowly, Marion turned around. She could hardly believe she was seeing Jakin before her very eyes! But it was him, and he grabbed her in a tight hug, his own eyes wet. He then told her of what had happened to him, and then she told him her story. They embraced one another once again, and then went to tell their parents of the adventure they had just experienced.

It had been a week since they had come home, and the two were both walking to school one day. Neither had suffered any serious injuries, (since Jakin's gunshot wound had healed before he came back into his own time) and they were both feeling good, and happy to be back. They both wondered how everything was doing in Water Rose, and if everything was now peaceful. "I suspect it is. As you told me, they caught Black Bart, and the other men. Sheriff Charlie must be pretty well known now as a sheriff who won't give up. I think everything's ok now." Said Jakin.

Marion agreed. She just wished she hadn't had to leave without saying goodbye. Everyone had been so good to them. The two continued on to school, and it was only when they were back home from school, when Marion heard someone say, "Turn to page 103." She immediately told Jakin what she had heard, and the two raced for the book.

**This is the end of this story, but don't worry. You will be able to continue the adventure in the next book!**


End file.
